When the past catches up with you
by hellsbells101
Summary: Jack O'Neill may have finally met his match in his wife. She's small blonde and can kick ass. How will the SGC cope when they meet Buffy? SG1/Buffy/Highlander crossover. Inspired by Three warriors challenge on tthfanfic. *edit in progress*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : None of the characters or their universes belong to me.

Idea: Originates from the three warrior challenge posted on . Lastly while I am forever an advocate of the Buffy/Angel(us) pairing in this fic that won't be the pairing. Sorry!

A/N Stargate Buffy crossover

Main pairing : Jack O'Neill / Buffy others may appear as the story progress. Am open to suggestions!

**Chapter One: Just how many past lives can bite you on the ass in one go?**

Buffy was walking back with Willow to their dorm-room. She didn't know why but her senses were in overdrive. She wanted a distraction, so took a sip of her mocha, "Have you had fun hacking recently?"

The young Wicca got excited as she explained, "Oh yeah the Air-force are fighting Aliens."

Buffy couldn't help the tingle that rose in the ancient scar on her neck. She hoped she sounded nonchalant, "Tell us what is the project called?"

"Stargate Command."

This distracted the petite wondered how they had they gotten ahold of the Chapp'ai? Buffy forgot her surroundings and started to curse in Ancient Aramaic, it was a language that offered way more possibilities.

Buffy was so distracted by this and Willow by Buffy swearing in Ancient language that neither noticed the mugger. The mugger stabbed Buffy in her kidney and grabbed her bag. Buffy looked down seeing the black blood started to curse once more. This was going to be a difficult explanation she turned to her worried friend, "Don't tell anyone. Get me back to dorms then call Angel and he'll explain."

The young Wiccan was scared but did as he was told. Buffy knew her friend was worried so started to ask her questions. It served two purposes, she found out more abouth the SGC and distracted her friend, "Tell me more about the SGC."

The Wiccan babbled, "Well it's under the command of General Hammond and his second is a colonel Jack O'Neill."

This got Buffy so mad that she started to splutter and coughed up blood, "When I awaken. Husband or not I'll kill him."

Willow managed to get her best friend home. Buffy collapsed on the bed gave one final gasp before she gave into the darkness. Willow with tears in her eye phoned Angel like she was told, "Angel - It's Buffy she's dead."

The response was not one she was expecting, "Willow was her head taken?"

The young Wicca exploded, her temper really was as bad as her hair hinted, "Angel I just tell you Buffy is dead and you just ask how?"

Angel sighed, it seemed that Bella would be okay. He calmly continued on, "Listen to me. If her head was not taken then she should be okay."

Willow was so distracted that when she heard a knock on the door she opened it. She winced when she saw it was Giles. Giles was inconsolable seeing his slayer lying on the bed, it was very obvious that she was dead. It was one pose that could genuinely never be faked, he turned distraught, "What happened?"

Willow's thoughts were running in huge tangents. She didn't understand why Buffy had been so calm about her impeding death. She also, didn't understand why ANgel wasn't bothered by news of her death. Willow couldn't help but ask one question though, "I don't suppose you could explain what she meant by husband or not. I'll kill him."

Angel let out a hearty chuckle, "I wonder what Jack did. That was bad enough for Bella to want to kill him."

On the bed, blue lights danced over the mortal injury. Giles and Willow watched fascinated as the wound healed, Giles understood the significance. He let out a sigh of relief, "Immortal."

Buffy sat bolt upright on the bed, god she hated dying. It was such a chore, seeing the shocked expressions on her friends faces she rolled her eyes, "Is that Liam on the phone?"

Willow just handed the phone over to her, Bella spoke to her old friend, "Li do you have Adams number?"

She jotted it down on her hand and as she started moving around her room. She was still speaking into the phone, "Listen I will be making some phone calls. Faith will be on your doorstep in a couple of hours. Help her she needs to came back to Sunnydale."

Whatever the souled vampires response was, Buffy seemed pissed, "Don't you Bella me. The Slayer line hasn't been with me in over 12,000 years. I took pity on Buffy and gave her a chance. If things weren't vital I'd allow Faith more time." Buffy went cryptic, "Do you remember when me, Adam and Jack talked about the old days? There is a very real chance they could be back."

She stood on her tip-toes to withdraw a beautiful Japanese Kantana that was hidden in the top of her wardrobe. Buffy having managed to reign in her temper, "I won't let those days return Angel I can't. Look help Faith she has the potential to be one of the very best of my line, explain to her about me all of it."

Giles was pale, "What about the council Buffy?"

The only response he got was a feral smile, "Tell them Seniya told them its time to change or I'll come for them. I don't need to ask but you will look after Faith?"

The watcher knew that whatever was wrong needed to be dealt with, "Of course I will. Good luck my girl."

Buffy gave him a sad smile, she truly did see him as a father figure despite the fact she was thousands of years older. Buffy leaned up to give him a kiss and a final hug before departing from the dorms.

She led Willow back to the mansion, which she had purchased from Angel a few years back. She needed a few items for her upcoming road trip and she needed to place a few phone calls. The first was to the woman who had been playing her mother. At the very least, Joyce deserved an explanation. her second phone call was to President John Ryan. She had made friends with him, after she'd rescued him from a serious skirmish in Russia nearly fifteen years ago. He had been gifted with the knowledge of who and what she was. She explained the problem and was only too happy to help.

Buffy was relived to know that Faith would be guarding the hellmouth. Once everything had been finalised she was ready to leave. Willows eyes widened upon seeing the Italian Sports car. Willow didn't know much about cars but she knew it was expensive. Buffy seeing her friends bewildered expression chuckled, "I brought it as a present to myself last year. You like?"

Willow was back to babbling, "I don't, how, this cost a fortune only like fifty were made."

Bella, which was the name had used for the last two decades, laughed, "Dear Willow, one thing I have managed to do over my life is become vastly wealthy. It pays to be _old_,"

* * *

Willow listened to what her friend said and grinned sheepishly; they settled down for the long ride to Seattle. Willow had an endless amount of questions that she wanted answered. Bella patiently answered ensuring to add some embarrassing stories about both Methos and Jack. After all, a girl needs all the leverage that she can manage.

They reached the bar where she knew Methos was now hanging. She looked to Willow before entering to warn her friend, "Don't be alarmed when it comes to dangerous I am always worse."

With that Bella slammed the doors open and burst into the bar complete with swagger, yelling, "Methos!"

The old man knew that voice. He also recognised the rage and decided that hiding behind the bar was the best defence. All that could be heard was his curse of, "Oh shit," as he took refuge.

Joe and Duncan saw the whirling hurricane come to a stop. Duncan immediately drew his sword. Although, he wondered why Methos was so scared of the little blonde. Joe sensed the anger radiating off her and knew that if Methos was hiding, then she was one seriously scary lady despite her appearance. Duncan's thoughts were running along more carnal lines.

Bella just raised one eyebrow in amusement, "Methos your not really going to sacrifice your students I want your help not your head old man."

Adam's head cautiously rose above the bar, "Adam if your boy doesn't put his swords up I'll mistake it for a challenge."

Methos knew his friend. There was only one thing that could put her in such a mood; the Goa'uld or Jack. Now, as far as he was aware, the Goa'uld were off the planet. Also, his best friends were currently on a separation, after his royal hot head had accused Bella of having affair with him. Seeing just how frayed her patience was, "Duncan put your sword up. She really will kill you before you can blink. So what's Jack done? The last time you were this made Ra lost."

In full on pout mode, arms folded across her chest she explained, "Haven't you heard? He opened the Chapp'ai."

It seemed Adam was spot on. Only now Methos was mad and it was his turn to growl, "Can I be there for the reunion?"

The quiet Red head spoke up, "I think that's our next stop."

Bella nodded, grinning ferally, "Care to join us?"

Methos wasn't going to miss this one for the world. He offered his arm to the quiet red head. "I'd be delighted and you can tell me how you and Bella became friends."

* * *

_Stargate Gateroom_

SG1 trudged down the ramp into the gateroom. They were tired from the survey that they had conducted. Jack saw the General at the bottom of the ramp and didn't know what to make of George's mysterious smile.

O'Neill only wished for a shower that moment, "Hey General. I'm thinking about a tree guide for off-world planets."

Hammond shook his head, "I got a call from the President Jack he wanted to give me a heads up. It seems Isabella is on her way and she is upset."

The other members were now very curious. They watched as the battle hardened Colonel paled and wandered off cursing colourfully in Ancient Sumerian. Daniel's eyebrows shot up, "General. Why does Jack know Ancient Sumerian? Why is he in trouble and why does he need a sword?

The generals enigmatic smile did reassure them, "I believe Jack's past is about to bite him on his behind. It seems we are about to meet the one person in the universe who can beat O'Neill at his own game."

Jack was wandering how the hell he was going to break his story to the others. 'Sure I'm Jack O'Neill. I'm not 45 but rather over 11,000 years old. Oh yeah, it seems my wife has found out the Stargate is operational. She is gonna be so mad, she might want my head on a platter- literally. Not only that, she is the one responsible for kicking Ra's ass off this planet. She is also the bogeyman of all Jaffa and Goa'ulds alike.'

Jacks last thought was if, Belle knew about Anubis then maybe she'd help. Of course, that's if she'll let me explain. It was ironic, Jack hadn't considered himself optimistic for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : Has Jack O'Neill met his match?

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all concerned by their leaders quick exit. They went to find him, to see if there was anything they could do to help. Meanwhile, Jack was looking in his locker for his English broadsword. Jack saw his team and knowing he had no choice but to explain sat down on the bench, "Okay long story short I've been alive a very long time. I'm still Jack O'Neill, everything you know about me is true just I have lived a few lives before this one. The main difference is that I'm not 45 more like 11,000 years old.

Sam was surprised, she could also sense that he'd been a host, "You were a host?"

That earned them a wry smile, "yep I got over it, it was a while ago."

Daniel's mind was reeling, "How long?"

Jack shrugged, secreting the blade in his jacket in a move none of the others could figure out, "It was over five thousand years ago."

Daniel did the dates in his head, "That was during the rebellion."

Jack smirked, "Yes it was. You're gonna meet the person responsible for kicking his ass off this planet. My wife had quite the temper."

Teal'c remembered the stories about the host of Sek'met returning. The stories told of how she hunted down all the Goa'uld and Jaffa in her path, "Do you mean your wife was Sek'met?"

Jack knew he would have to explain everything, "Yes. They were three of us who survived our Goa'uld leaving us."

Their discussion was broken by the tannoy requesting Jacks presence in the conference room. Jack had forgotten that his wife could mask her presence and was already on the base. Bella had already had an informed chat with the General. However, the General liked the idea of making his second sweat. Bella had a feeling that she could be good friends with the General. The General offered his arm to Bella so he could escort her to the conference room. Methos had followed the Generals idea and offered Willow his arm.

* * *

The members of SG1 walked into the conference room to be met by several new people. Jack saw his wife and even after a century, she still could take his breath away. Bella was clad head to toe in leather. She was also wearing thigh high leather boots which were crossed on the table. "You best have a damn good reason _sweetheart_. At the moment, I'm thinking I might turn your spine and ribs into a bow and arrow set."

The General was impressed by the imagery that evoked. More impressively, while the colonel had managed to hold his ground he did visibly gulp. In that moment, the General started to ponder the idea of offering the Colonels wife a job.

"I'm waiting." It was clear to all that Bella's patience was not something that should be tested.

The other members of SG1 were still reeling over idea the colonel was married. Still, they had a bigger shock when they actually met the woman. No one had ever seen anyone match O'Neill but it seemed his wife had an even bigger stubborn streak. At first, Sam had dismissed her as a spoiled child. Then she remembered that not everything was always as it seems. On top of that, she had no idea how long the two had been married.

O'Neill cleared his throat, "Well Baby I know your mad. It's like this I didn't open it but once I knew it was. I joined to keep an eye on things."

All blinked when Bella moved inhumanely fast and was now toe-to-toe with their leader, "Mad! Mad is finding out that your husband has married a mortal and didn't have the guts to tell you. Mad is finding out despite giving a young slayer a chance they still die."

O'Neil was struggling, in truth, he had dearly missed his wife. He was also sorrier than she could ever know about their last argument. By the time, his temper had cooled and he realised what an idiot he was, she was gone. Isabella had been alive a long time and knew how to disappear without being found. The others realised that while tiny, she was scary, "Anyone else Jack I would have had their heads."

Even the people who didn't know the immortal rules could guess she was figuratively, Jack gulped, "They do good Belle Ra's dead."

No one could believe how quick the young blonde changed, "Really?" She turned and shared a happy glance with her male companion. It was first time he actually spoke up, "Jack I take back every bad thing I said. I won't egg on Bella for your head."

Jack let out an audible sigh of relief hearing their anger fade, "People this Maj Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c,"

Bella and Methos were impressed and spoke together, "Congratulations."

The big Jaffa frowned, unsure why he was being congratulated, "I do not understand Bella O'Neill."

She rewarded him with one of her mega watt smiles, "On seeing through the lies that were fed to you by Apophis."

Teal'c bowed his head in response. It seemed to express so much as it usually did among the Jaffa. After this, Bella gave her own introductions, "This is Dr Adam Pierson and a friend of mine from Sunnyhell Willow Rosenberg and I have no doubt that the doctorate is a formality."

While it was true that Carter's mind was running off on a thousand different tangents, she remembered her father was due in soon, "Sir Anise and Dad are due in soon."

Jack started cursing in Archaic Russian. Adam rolled his eyes; Bella just snorted before adding cheekily, "At your age you should know better."

Jack was affronted, "You shouldn't throw stones about age."

Bella didn't even get mad at that intended insult she just continued on in a sing-song voice, "Ask the room who they think is old. The grey hair makes people just automatically think old."

Jack knowing he wasn't about to win this argument anytime soon, "Sir I can't believe I'm about to say this. Can I go and greet the Tok'ra?"

Hammond was about to make his decision when Bella turned her full force pout upon him. No-one withstood the force of that pout, not even generals in the air-force. He smiled at her, "I think it's only fair you and Col O'Neill become reacquainted."

Isabella smirked, "Thank you General. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for turning your already weird world weirder."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement but returned the smile, "Do not worry Mrs O'Neill I'm glad I've finally seen my 2IC meet his match."

* * *

The remainder of SG1 left to the sounds of voices being raised, Daniel smiled softly, "You know I like Bella."

Carter sniggered, "I've never seen the General tongue tied before it's pretty funny."

Daniel continued on though, "If she was Sek'met then she is one tough lady."

Teal'c nodded his head in agreement, "I concur Daniel Jackson. The host of Sek'met became a horror story to make errant young Jaffa behave."

General Hammond was a little surprised, like all the others he had seen the consummate warrior that lurked beneath her surface, "Why is that Dr Jackson?"

Daniel cleaned his glasses, "It was said that Ra made Sek'met his wife as he feared her and wanted her close."

Before the conversation could continue the gate opened Jacob smiled at his daughter, "Where's Jack?"

Hammond choose to answer this, "At the moment I believe he is being yelled at by his wife. I believe they have a lot to catch upon."

Jacob's confusion was not abated, "I thought Jack was divorced?"

Hammond smirked knowing that this would mess with the superiority complexes of Tok'ra. He explained, "It's the first time that they have met in a century."

Anise all but sneered, "That is impossible. The Tau'ri do not have that long a life span."

Carter never having liked the woman in the first place reflected her smile, "Yeah well tell that to the three upstairs."

The group entered the conference room to find the argument in full flow. However, to the casual observer, it seemed the argument was masking other feelings. The Tok'ra had both noticed the tiny blonde who seemed to be Jack's mate. Anise dismissed the woman as nothing more than an infant. Selmac though thought she seemed familiar and it wasn't until she turned her head did he recognise her, "Sek'met." He then collapsed.

This commotion was enough to stop the arguing couple. Jack surveyed the scene, "Er honey I think you broke Sam's dad."

She shrugged, "It's just shock the tok'ra obviously knew of me," the last bit came with a pout.

**Sneak peek: Explanations all around and Bella settles on the head she wants to take Anubis!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Repost of 2nd chapter to fix some of the worse mistakes I made. No change in content.

I'm not to sure of Selmac' age in the show but I am tweaking it a little.

**Bring me the head of ANUBIS!**

With the collapse of the Tok'ra member Anise turned around in horror, "How could you be Isis?"

Bella sensed her husband's dislike of the scientist throwing him a wink, "You know you one up in my book not working with the Goa'ld but you seemed to have inherited their stupidity,"

Daniel, Sam and the General barely hid their smirks Jack of course did nothing to hide his however, Declaring "You're my hero," as he exaggeratedly fluttered his lashes, seeing the lack of violence offered on her part he figured he may at least be on the path to redemption.

The people around Jacob/Selmac stood up to give him room once he awoke. The Tok'ra got to his feet with a look of awe, "You should be dead Suni I saw you when you expelled Ra from this world,"

Bella was running through her memories trying to understand where she knew him from. The memory settled down and she gave him a mega watt smile that just automatically made all the people in the room breathe easier. She let him understand, "I can die but it's unlikely to stick Selmac, and you seem to have changed gender preference"

Anise didn't know what to make of the tiny blonde, "I'm sorry but I have heard you be called by several names which is it?"

It was obvious she disliked Bella but to be fair that had never phased her then, it was unlikely to do so now. The blonde just gave her, her biggest Californian ditz smile, "I'm Isabella O'Neill or Buffy Summers,"

Jack couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips but he promptly held his hands up in an 'I surrender' position seeing the glare levelled his way.

Anise was becoming impatient, "Do you think we can inform them of the reason of our visit so I may return through the chapp'ai,"

Jack rolled his eyes and Bella could see that this one was seriously winding up Jack, "Well I've only just met you and already had my fill give us your message oh _great one," _

_Hammonds first thought was great now there are two of them but unlike Jack she didn't quite irritate everyone in quite the same way. _

_Anise delivered the news deadpan, "Anubis has developed a weapon capable of destroying this world,"_

_The room was met with silence and Bella rolled her eyes seeing how some of them seemed all too happy to give into fate. She turned to Willow a little glibly, "In 12,000 years it's always a Tuesday,"_

_Willow flashed her a smile, "It's my first winter apocalypse something new,"_

_Hearing the glibness of only a hellmouth resident, Jack and Adam couldn't help themselves they started laughing. Hammond frowned in confusion wondering why the two women were so deceptively calm and his second and the mysterious man were laughing so much that they were crying._

_Anise didn't look amused , "Have they taken leave of their senses?"_

_Bella was becoming exasperated, "They're okay just a little insane, age doesn't always mean wisdom," the backward insult didn't go unnoticed by the humans or Jaffa in the room._

_Daniel was becoming curious, "Who is the oldest?"_

_Methos gave a wry smile having finally recovered, "Jack's the baby of the group, I'm a thousand years older and Iz is 150 years older than me,"_

_All of the group were in shock even the red-headed companion who had accompanied them. Bella knew that perceptions always play a big part in the world and because she looked like a blonde teenager that would be how she was treated. Trying to alleviate some of the tension she went for humour, "Look I know Jack is a toy boy but can any of you blame me?"_

_Jack smiled fondly at his wife and squeezed her knee to show his gratitude. Willow spoke up quietly, "What is the weapon? How is it targeting?"_

_Anise was surprised by the young ones questions so answered, "It's a signal sent through the gate it causes the naquada to resonate…"_

"_Making a bomb," Willow finished her sentence for her, her mind was already working in huge tangents. She started to frown as she did the math so she addressed herself to the astrophysicist, "As I understand it the chapp'ai is able to create a stable wormhole if only temporarily,"_

"_That's correct," Carter was surprised if the girl had this good a grasp already she would probably mentor the girl. Willow continued with her musing, "So if we cut the signal the gate should cut out,"_

_Isabella knew her friend best and needed to focus her, "Can you do it Will's?"_

_Willow nodded, "I think so I'll need someone's help who is familiar with the science though,"_

_Carter turned to her CO, "Sir with permission I think we may be able to make something work,"_

_He nodded his head and they left along with Anise who intended to return to the Tok'ra base, as soon as, she could manage it._

_After they had left Bella addressed a question to the room although only two others really understood the question, "Would anyone care to tell me how Anubis came to get kicked out by the powers?"_

_Jack frowned realising that Bella may have the key to the riddle of Anubis, "What do you mean?"_

_Bella was searching for the full meaning, "He came before Ra and Isis the egotistical bastard that he was and told them he had discovered the key to ascension,"_

_Jack quipped, "Coz he's a crazy snake,"_

_Selmac spoke up, "We have tried to kill him but nothing works,"_

_Isabella allowed the conversation to wash over her as she pondered the problem, "Oh for the love of all that is holly I'd kick their asses if they had bodies,"_

_In that moment though Daniel knew that this was definitely his best friends wife. Methos cajoled her, "Share with the class Iz,"_

_She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how the other hadn't seen it maybe it was because she was use to the supernatural, "Adam think he is at the halfway stage,"_

_She had a plan forming in her mind, she whirled around to face the Jaffa, "I assume you have staff weapons,"_

"_That is correct Bella O'Neill,"_

_That little tidbit brought out a predatory smile, "General with your permission I would like to show Teal'c how to improve the potency of the staffs,"_

_He gave his best diplomatic smile, "Any assistance you can give us Mrs O'Neill would be gratefully received,"_

_They proceeded to exit the room. What an exit it was, one tiny blonde with an imposing Jaffa happily talking about weapons and fighting techniques._

_She was shown to the majors lab by Teal'c to see the two women already lost to the geekdom of their conversation. Grinning like a kid in a candy shop, "Sorry to disturb you guys but do you think I could borrow some delicate tools. I'm going to make the staffs go boom when used,"_

_Willow saw her friends smile and knew what it meant, "What will you be destroying today,"_

_Holding her hands up, "Nothing as big as the school, all I want to is drain a personal shield,"_

_Sam handed her some tools that would be perfect, "Would you be willing to share some stories,"._

_The major asked the question with such innocence but she knew that was not the case smiling back, "Major I think we should have lunch,"_

"_It's Sam,"_

_Bella knew she now had the support of the women, "In that case I'm Bella,"_

_Back in the conference room Adam was frowning, "What is she planning?"_

_Jack could guess knowing his wife, "My guess on how to kill Anubis,". Daniel and Hammond were a little surprised by that casual statement but noticed the others were not so. Hammond asked, "Can she pull it off?"_

_Adam wanted his old friend to understand, "Bella was so mad this morning. I thought my ten thousand years were up. I hid like a little girl,"_

_Jack cut in, "That mad. I knew she would be mad but Wow,"_

_Methos shook his head, "Last time she was this mad she kicked Ra off the planet. She wasn't joking anyone else she would have had their heads,"_

_Jack just gave his friend a sharkish grin knowing that one of the galaxy's bad guys would be dead soon, "Let's just be glad that she will settle for Anubis's head. If you don't mind General I'd like to go and find my wife,"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another double post. Go me but I'm not sure how long I can continue. As always enjoy reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter : Explanations and Spars**

Back in the Conference room the General and Tok'ra wanted a few answers that they hoped they could get from Adam. Daniel stayed merely because as a historian he was fascinated by the wealth of knowledge that the man had at his fingertips.

To start with though Jacob grinned at George, "You know I like the little lady. If you recruit her then you may just have a check on Jack."

Adam winced at hearing Bella being called tiny, "If you value your longevity then I advise you never to call Iz little, or any other variant."

The two generals could tell that there was a story in that statement. Hammond took the bait, "Dare I ask why?"

The old immortal's wry smile let him know his instincts were on the mark, "I heard the evil mayor of Sunnydale called her little before his ascension to full Demon."

Jacob's curiosity grew, "The result?"

"From her answer. It seemed she had little choice but to allow him to ascend. So instead she trained the Seniors to defend themselves, before proceeding to bait the mayor into the school and using C4 to blow it up."

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle, "Every school kids dream. Maybe you shouldn't let Sam and her get too friendly." He added, thinking of the time his daughter had blown up a sun.

Hammond though had caught one thread that run through the conversation of the three immortals, "What did she mean by anyone else and she would have had their heads?"

Adam wanted this part kept very secret, after all, it was how they managed to live, "Being military you understand the need for secrets?"

He waited until he received nods, "We immortals are foundlings we stop ageing after our first death. However, there is a compulsion to challenge others of our kind, when the challenge it is a fight to the death."

Understanding dawned with Daniel, "You take the head."

Methos nodded, "Yes it is known as the game. When an immortal dies there is a quickening you receive the power, strength and knowledge of the defeated challenger. This will carry on until few remain and they meet for the gathering where there will be a fight until there is only one."

All noticed the resigned look on the immortals face. Hammond astutely observed, "Why do I think you know who that is?"

"It is Jack. Bella choose her immortal companion, she is the immortal protector of this planet the remaining immortal is her eternal companion so, I'd say it is safe to say that she has chosen. Even if they are stubborn about it from century to century. Though the last time they separated for this length of time, Jesus was big."

* * *

Jack traversed the corridors of the SGC with a practised ease. He walked into his seconds office to find two interesting contrasts in conversation one on weapons the other advanced particle physics. When he walked into the lab, Bella immediately looked up and gave him a true smile, it was in those moments he was glad that he didn't always have to breathe.

Jack knew she had probably told a few stories, "I thought we could grab lunch." Futilely, he hoped to limit the number of stories she could tell.

With an impish smile she stood up, "Lead on good sire," as she took his offered arm.

He groaned, "You told them about the inquisition."

All the group heard down the hallway was delighted peal of laughter.

Willow was glad that Bella was allowing Jack back into her heart. While Willow did not know the ins and outs of the relationship she wanted her fried to be happy. From what Willow had observed, Bella had been happier in the last few hours, than she had ever been in Sunnydale.

* * *

They sat in the canteen and choose to ignore the curious glances of the other personnel. Jack wanted to get a few things off his chest, " I am sorrier than you can ever know about accusing you. I knew you would never cheat but you do have a special bond with Methos and my jealousy got the better of me."

Bella looked on in amazement they had been married nearly 4 millennia and he had never issued such a sincere apology. She took his hand in hers across the table, "I know for what it's worth I'm sorry for what happened. How about we leave the past where its should be and let's move forward."

Jack knew he had a lot of grovelling and their would be lots and lots of presents in the next few years. However, for now he was happy for the chance to fix his mistakes. They were joined by Adam and Daniel, Daniel was pouting, "You should have told me you know Etruscan."

Jack just groaned and smacked his head, "Daniel it's kind of hard not to know when you lived in area when they spoke it."

Bella smirked, "Dr Jackson we have lived a very long time as a result we've learned a few languages. Thing is, if we continued on then we would deprive you of your favoured job."

Adam grinned, Jack and Isabella it seemed had managed to reconcile. They would snipe and snipe at each other but if anyone attacked either one of them, then they would present a united front.

Despite Bella's efforts, they ended up being spilt, Bella to find Teal'c and Jack to help Daniel and Adam.

Back in the lab, Bella watched in amusement at the excited scientific babble. The big Jaffa was thoroughly bored; attested to by the fact his weapon was the cleanest it had ever seen. Bella took pity on the Jaffa and asked, "Shall we test our new shiny weapons big guy?"

They walked towards the gym, the few marines in the room were most curious. They were watching the preparations for what would be the most one-sided session in history. However, once the match started their expectations were completely blown out the waters. The pair started slowly but once they gained a measure of each others ability they sped up; performing moves that the marines could only dream of executing. At one point, the Jaffa surprised her, causing her to block his staff high above her head. It was at this point, she started to assert herself on the match. She did this by switching style and treated the staff as if it was a sword. She caused him to yield, after, one sequence left her staff pointed at his throat.

He yielded and bowed. Once the match was finished he grabbed her arm in the formal Jaffa ritual, "Tek'mate Bella O'Neill."

She was caught off guard by the honour he had just given, "Tek'mate Teal'c."

With her superior hearing, she heard the whispers of some of the bolder marines, "O'Neill. I hope they aren't related."

Teal'c saw the overly innocent smile that descended her face, "I'm not related to the colonel."

She heard the collective sigh of relief allowing the right pause, "You see he is my husband."

Much to her disappointment, she was unable gauge their reactions as off-world alarm was activated. She raised an eyebrow, "It seems the Villain has arrived. Shall we big guy?"

Teal'c raised on eye, "Indeed."

They both picked up their staffs and ran to the control room. They skilfully avoided anyone who was in there path. They reached the control room in time for her to see her husband and best male friend fly backwards.

The General wanted to know, "Do we have a plan?"

Bella was relaxed, "I'm good do we have a maguffin?"

Willow handed it to her; pointing to the switch to activate it. Bella needed the General to understand, "Listen, I know this will go against everything you believe. However once I start to chant get your men out."

"Mrs O'Neill…"

He was cut off, "General my husband is reckless but not foolish, neither is Adam. They both sensed his immortality."

As the pieces fell into place he nodded his head. If she was right, then she could deal with him where as the soldiers would in fact struggle. Before she left to chase after Anubis he asked, "Would you consider a job?"

Bella gave him a wide grin, "Consider this my interview."

Bella and Teal'c quickly made their way down adjacent stairs and prepared themselves to fight Anubis.

**Sneak peek. Fight time and Janet's new secret weapon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter : How the arrogant fall.**

Anubis surveyed the area in which he stood, arrogantly looking at the feeble beings who would soon be his slaves. He looked up at the glass where the leader stood, "I am Anubis I demand your surrender."

The soldiers stood in formation at the bottom of the stairs unsure what to do as they knew their weapons were ineffective. The answers was provided for them in the form of a double weapon fire. The thing that made the soldiers smile was, that out of the two new occupants they didn't expect the supposed God to be backing away from the tiny blonde.

The horrible resonating voice sounded with something akin to fear, "Your dead Sek'met."

The blonde newcomer had a feral smile on her face, "I may be dead but least I am still pretty, which is more than I can say for you," followed by another staff blast.

He pulled back his head hoping to distract her with what lay beneath, Bella rolled her eyes, "I stopped a hellmouth opening and you think that scares me."

This seemed to upset him, "I am a god!"

Her smile curved until the only way it could be describe was as vicious, "Nope your nothing but a tweeny ascended power. How did it feel to get kicked out the club?"

The others couldn't understand it, this was probably the most terrifying being in the galaxy and this tiny cheerleader was happily baiting him. None though could see her plan, which was twofold.

* * *

Upstairs they watched, Daniel snorted hearing the insults fly from Bella's mouth, "Christ they really are a match made in heaven."

Hammond must confess he was truly enjoying watching the being get insulted, "Why though?"

Willow was the one to supply the answer, "Bella uses her looks to her advantages and she plays clueless better than anyone. Two, she is actually moving into place to make the device work and to protect her husband and friend."

Daniel could see the schemes that had been cooked up by Jack's wife then he gave a cold grin, "Why do I think the Goa'uld are going to be sorry they ever came to Bella's attention?"

Their attention was grabbed though by the sound of chanting.

* * *

After her last dig, Bella had to throw her hand up and use magic to defend herself from an energy blast.

This made her stop holding back, "Now I'm pissed," and threw her staff to Tea'lc. She drew a shield around her to protect herself while and started to chant. Anubis was seemingly torn between his two foes_. _ This was the beauty of her plan, he needed to keep his energy tied to his shield but, couldn't do that and stop Bella.

_The chant became louder,_

_With the power of life and death,_

_I bind thee,_

_With the power of earth,_

_wind, water and fire,_

_I bind thee,_

The chant continued and was repeated as it worked, she could see the golden energy dance around her. The rising energy caused the lights to flicker and Anubis collapsed screaming, "I will kill you," he screamed in Goa'uld.

The malicious smile never left her face and she spoke in his own tongue, "You bad guys never learn rule number one, no touching my man."

He recovered to his feet and withdrew a sword, "Challenge."

Bella didn't look the least bit phased, "I'm Seniya by the way," watching with satisfaction as the newly corporeal man paled.

There was nothing for him to do now but accept the challenge there swords met in the air. The fight was on, Anubis was good but he had never faced a slayer - immortal it would have been almost unfair if it had been anyone else. In truth, she was toying with him a little because she hated people going after people she loved.

* * *

"What is happening?"

Willow was smiling, "He has made a great mistake, in fact, the worse of all villains."

Sam frowned, "I don't understand."

Willow's smile increased, "Hurt Bella's man. It only ever leads to bad things."

Her pearl of wisdom was generally excepted in that moment when they saw Bella remove Anubis' head.

* * *

Bella was relieved, she never relished taking a human life even if they were immortals. Anubis was a psychopath intent on hurting innocents that was something she would never allow - ever. She watched the head roll as the soldiers flooded back into the room. With the threat of danger gone she turned around to see her fallen husband. Scrambling to check him over, physically he had nothing much wrong with him, other than a concussion she guessed seeing the bruise forming on his head.

She picked him up in her arms intent on getting him seen to quickly. She saw the look of surprise on his comrades faces. While they understood intellectually it was a little more different when they saw it with their own eyes. She looked to the Major, "Does your Doctor have some really large needles she can poke my hubby with?"

That earned Bella a laugh, "Yes she seems to save them for Jack as well."

General Hammond had a feeling that things would be very interesting around the SGC from now on. He spoke up, "Will you be able to carry the colonel to the infirmary?"

"You betcha if the big-guy carries Tweedle dee. I have tweedle dum."

Sam chuckled just knowing that nickname would in fact stick for awhile. Judging by the smile on the archaeologists he'd figured he'd heard the last of space monkey for awhile.

The Chief Medical Officer knew that she would probably remember the sight of the petite blonde carrying the old colonel in for a very long time. She gave the doctor a smile, "You the doc with big needles?"

The doctor hadn't quite found her voice so settled for nodding.

The only response was the smile growing larger, "Good find the biggest and use them on my husband."

The doctors brain noticing the injury let her training kick-in and guided the woman to a bed. She automatically gained points in the doctors eyes when she actually stood back. Janet did though observe the serious look of concern on the woman's face. Whoever she was, she seemed to genuinely be concerned for the colonel. Dr lam was called to take care of the other mysterious man.

After half hour the colonel eyes fluttered open and groaned, "Did you get the number of the truck?"

Bella snorted, "Nope sweetie but I got their head."

The lazy smile that lit his face took the others by surprise as they had never seen him smile so, "I knew you wouldn't be mad for long come here." He petted the place by his side. Much to the surprise of all, Buffy just smiled and willingly went to him curling up against his side. With a content smile on her face she yawned, "I need to sleep to sort through the memories that I have gained."

With that pronouncement the couple went to sleep in each other arms. The others looked at each other unsure what was stranger, the colonel famed for hating the infirmary willingly staying. That or, the blonde who only recently decapitated a feared enemy looking decidedly happy snuggling up to the side of the colonel.

Their attention was grabbed by a loud, "Yes."

They looked to Adam who was grinning, "Forgive me but I have been waiting for a century for them to reconnect."

Janet had been fairly patient up until that point but now she wanted answers, "Would you care to tell me since when the colonel was married? How a woman could carry something well outside her weight range and I don't know what the hell is going on?"

Willow didn't really know where to begin but then again in fairness neither did the others. Adam though being as old as he was could fall on learnt patience, "As we know they are okay why don't you go about your activities and I will answer the doctors questions."

The Major asked if Willow would accompany her to see the general as she would like to discuss a few things. Daniel decided he had rocks that needed examining and Teal'c informed them he had a class with marines.

Janet eyebrow shot up, "Will the colonel willingly stay?"

SG1 shrugged but Sam gave her an evil smile, "Engage Bella's help. That woman has a world class pout that even the general is not immune to."

They all departed and Adam had figured that the best place to begin was at the beginning. The poor doctor's eyebrows never came down for the entire conversation. At one point Jack awoke feeling better, Janet observed him, he was about to move until he noticed he wasn't alone. She saw his look of absolute devotion and rather than trying to move he delicately kissed Bella's forehead before falling asleep.

Adam turned to the doctor, "Now do you understand what the major meant?"

She nodded and with a little pout of her own, "Please tell me the General wants to employ her?"

That earned an open laugh, "Indeed he said something about Jack meeting his match. Though the more important question is are you free for lunch?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue : Can't make me!**

Jack awoke to find Janet staring disbelief at him. He gently moved so that Bella was more comfortable, "What's up Doc?"

He knew he was in trouble with the smile that graced her lips, "I think me and Sam have found our third."

Jack tried not to wince at even the potential damage that that potential coven of witches could create.

She wanted info, "So how long have you and your delightful wife been married?"

Jack had to think for a moment, "Over four millennia," seeing her confusion her cut her off, "Me and Bella had an argument at the turn of the century. Sara was young pregnant and in trouble. I cared for her enough to do the right thing. It was hard for me when Charlie died we can't have children as immortals."

Janet eyes reflected the sadness she felt for her friend but decided to go for teasing, "I take it Bella forgave you. Not many women will take a wannabe gods head for hurting a husband they hate."

Jack couldn't help but squeeze a gentle hug, "Yeah we said sorry before the fight. We'll have a long conversation and things should be back on track."

Janet's mind couldn't help but boggle at the thought, "I can't believe you've been married for so long."

Jack shook his head, "Most immortals do marry mortals they love each one. For me it was different For me and Seniya it was each other we wanted and no one else."

Said other half opened her eyes and let them flutter open, "Hello Seamus," then frowned as she took in her surroundings, "God the awakening knocked me out I thought we were in Ireland."

Jack had been surprised by that though in truth he shouldn't have been. Anubis was a fairly old being asking gently, "Did the rest help you sought through the memories?"

She seemed upset, he knew in a minute she would be pouting, a pout she knew how to take full advantage of. He took the bait, "What's up Mo Grhea?", the Irish endearment slipping off his tongue (My heart).

"I sorted through arrogant wannabe's memories and after only having escaped three days we need to return to Sunnydale."

Jack stiffened around her, "You know I love you till the end of time and for us that's literal. The thing is Bella to willingly to go to a boca-del-inferno."

She turned the full force of her pout on him, "Like I want to go thing is seems there is an artefact there that can give them untold power or the like. Look I have to go I can't let them hurt earth."

Jack just sighed because despite his strong dislike for the place he would have no choice but to go there, "Guess that means me to."

She turned around grateful and he was awarded with a smile that made him remember breathing was an imperative, it was his turn to pout, "You know you need to stop getting everything you want using that pout it's not fair on mortals or enamoured husbands."

Bella laughed, "Maybe but look we know Ba'al can't be allowed to find the artefact and the greater advantage is that being on our turf we can play by my rules, and the demons will want to keep me a happy slayer."

Janet couldn't help but smirk, "the demons don't seem to be the only one."

Bella liked the young doctor, "I love the fact you've got Jack on the run. You, me and Sam should have Lunch," her smile widened, "Boy have I got some stories to share."

Jack went a complete one-eighty he gently disentangled himself, "I'll go and talk to the general we can be in Sunnydale by nightfall."

Bella watched with a half smile as he left, "See I knew I could get him to go. Foolish man he thinks after four millennia I don't have his measure."

A/N I have ended it here as a concrete ending because it felt like it should. That being said I will be writing a sequel** Ba'als miscalculation , NID's foolishness to carry on where this left off.**

**So things are changing in Sunnydale, Buffy's past came to light. Bella(Buffy) is moving on but before she can leave her past behind she has to deal with one last thing. Make that two, Ba'al and the NID. Won't things be fun SG1 a reformed slayer and an immortal slayer and one of the original four horseman who still has a wicked temper. Could one even feel sorry for Ba'al and the NID?**


End file.
